In a battery module for electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles, a plurality of flat electric cells having positive and negative electrode terminals are aligned in a short-length direction of a surface having the electrode terminals. The electrode terminals of adjacent electric cells are connected by connection members (bus bars), and thus, the plurality of electric cells are connected in series or in parallel (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Then, in order to simplify work to attach connection members, it has been considered that, as shown in Patent Literature 2, the connection members be housed in a plurality of resin connection units and a cell connection assembly connecting the connection units be integrally attached to a plurality of electric cells.